The Other Woman
by hollyhalebforeverlove
Summary: Everyone knows Peter Facinelli and Jennie Garth are married  or are they still?  but what if Elizabeth Reaser was the other woman, considering that she and Peter do have a sweet relationship on AND off camera! Don't read if you're a Jennie Garth fanatic!


**A short(and when I say short, I mean mini, because my usual one-shots are almost three times as long as this!) little funny and cute one-shot I wrote about the actors who play Carlisle and Esme...I based this off on an interview with them a week before Breaking Dawn came to theaters, the premiere, and the movie itself. I thought it was amazing! But Liz and Peter are so cute together. They even flirt and hold hands (like on the Ellen show) and I just think there's a romantic future for them. Please read and review if you are team LIzter/Petabeth or even just Carlisle/Esme!**

Breaking Dawn was going to be a very exciting movie, for both the fans and the wonderful cast. Many of the cast members were friends with each other, while others, like Kristen and Rob, were a couple like they are in the movies. Cliché that the two leading characters are a couple in real life, but true. No one else really is. Ashley just got out of a relationship with Joe Jonas. Nikki got engaged to Paul McDonald. Kellan Lutz and AnnaLynne McCord split. Jackson was single. Peter was married to Jennie Garth and they had three children, Luca Bella, Lola Ray, and Fiona Eve. Peter's co-worker and wife in the Twilight series was Elizabeth. As we all know, Kristen and Rob play Bella and Edward, Alice and Jasper are played by Ashley and Jackson (but no Greenebone) and Rosalie and Emmett are played by Nikki and Kellan (again, no Nikellan). They have never showed any attraction toward each other, not really. Just friendly conversations and hugs…but this is where things get a little crazy.

A week before the opening night of Breaking Dawn, Elizabeth and Peter were in an interview where they had to describe each other. The interviewer, at the end, told them that it was very heartfelt. Elizabeth told Peter he was 'delicious' and Peter called Elizabeth 'a hot mama, quirky, charming, fun, and he said, "And I don't know, you put a smile on my face whenever I see you,"

This interview made Carlisle/Esme fans of the world go bonkers. The other best thing about it was, that those two would show up a whole lot more in Breaking Dawn than they ever had in the other movies.

As Elizabeth walked back to her hotel room, she felt her ovaries exploding. She could not believe she was actually brave enough to call Peter Facinelli, a married man, something like 'delicious'. She had no idea how he would take it. After she said it, though, he just gave her compliments. She wasn't sure if he was now turned off by her forever, even when he called her a hot mama…he may have just been thinking with his dick, for all she knew. She was certainly thinking with her vay-jay-jay! And damn, in her fantasies, Peter was sexy and hard inside her. She knew she was blushing when Peter called her all those things, and she just about swooned when he told her that she put a smile on his face when he saw her.

Leaning back on her pillows, Elizabeth sighed loudly. How would she have a chance with him when he was happily married with three children? He wouldn't leave his kids and his wife for her. Certainly not. She was simply his co-worker…his fake wife. They had kissed in the Twilight outtakes. From that moment on, Elizabeth wanted him badly.

In all the movies she'd starred in, she never once fell in love with her co-worker or fake husband or fake boyfriend. Not even a little bit. Now, the only one she liked was unavailable. It was so typical. She had no idea what to do now. Twilight was in its finishing stages and Breaking Dawn Part Two would wrap next year. She had so little time left with him. He would never be pictured with her again. He would never tease her in interviews about stealing things from the set. They would never laugh together and fall into each other's arms. She would miss his embrace.

"Oh, God," she murmured, on the verge of tears. "I'm gonna lose him…"

She wept into her pillow for a few hours until there was a knock on the door.

Peter ran his hands through his hair as he walked back to his suite. He tried not to focus on his hardening manhood, which he was trying his best to cover up with a long t-shirt. Elizabeth sparked feelings in him that he shouldn't ever be feeling for anyone but his wife. She'd called him delicious, and the word could have easily been translated to "I want to suck your cock," He imagined Elizabeth saying that a thousand times over in a breathless moan, and when he was safe in his room, he jacked off. These were the times that he wished he were in Kellan's or Jackson's place. Oh, if only he had the freedom of a single man. He hoped that Jennie hadn't watched the interview. He could deal with her wrath, but he couldn't bear to watch her lay a cruel, jealous hand on Elizabeth. His kids were precious to him, but he'd never bought his family to the set before. His family was right here, the cast of the Twilight saga. He wished he never met Jennie, because co-starring with the most beautiful woman in the world is very tempting, especially when you are her fake husband. Elizabeth actually moaned when he bit her in the first movie flashback. He was turned on by her sounds of ecstasy. He wanted to have sex with her then, but it was too early, and besides, he was a hundred percent loyal to his wife. These days, though, he wasn't too sure. Elizabeth was like a drug to him. They were like two halves of a whole. Peter and Elizabeth sounded perfect. Peter and Jennie…just sounded plain weird. He couldn't deny that. His phone rang, and it was the devil herself. Still squeezing his member, he answered it, trying to sound weary and tired so he could have an excuse to get off the phone faster. He found her somewhat boring. But he wanted Elizabeth to meet his kids. She would love them.

"Hello?"

"Peter. You seem strained."

"Oh yeah, sorry, Jen…how are you?" he asked, suppressing a yawn.

"I'm good, and you?"

"Very well, thank you. How are the kids?"

"Just wonderful. But they miss their father. When are you going to come home…and in my bed with me?" she whined pathetically.

"Jennie, Jennie, Jennie…you know my work keeps me very occupied, but how about this? You take a day off, and I'll take care of the kids and let them watch snippets of Breaking Dawn."

"God, I can't wait for that damn movie to be over. It's been three fucking years!"

"Going on four. I promise, next year, after November, it'll be finished," He carefully kept the regret out of his tone.

"Finally. At last, you'll be away from that girl…Emma somebody," she scoffed.

"Her name is Elizabeth Reaser, and she's a very good friend of mine."

"Sure, she is. Remember who you belong to at the end of the day, Peter." Menace and envy laced her tone, and he felt a shudder go through him.

"Come on, don't be jealous…she's just my wife in the movie. We have to make it realistic, for the fans!"

"The fans can kiss my ass. This is our family, and that bitch won't be ruining it!" she spat angrily.

_It's not her, it's me_…

Peter groaned. "You're getting on my nerves. Calm down,"

"I've seen pictures!" she hissed. "Pictures where your hand is on her knee…staring at her tits…I swear to God, I should have made them fire you a long time ago!"

"Jennie, please," he begged.

"Please what?"

"I have to go," he said suddenly.

"Do not hang up that phone. Peter, do not-!" she was cut off.

Sometimes, she could be too much for him.

The soft knocking continued, and Nikki let herself in her best friend's room. She gasped at the sight Elizabeth was in.

"Lizzie…" she began. She sat down on the side of the bed and pushed her hair back from her forehead. "What's wrong? Are you upset about Breaking Dawn being almost over?"

Elizabeth shook her head and wiped her tears away. "I'm fine," She forced a smile, but Nikki wasn't having it.

"No, you're not. I know you very well, missy. Those are tears,"

"He's married," was all Elizabeth could manage to get out. Sobs shook her body as she launched herself in Nikki's arms.

"Whom are you talking about?"

"Peter…"

"Liz, you have a crush on him?"

"Could you tell by the interview?" she blubbered.

Nikki nodded. "Yes. It was so clear to me. It seems like he likes you a lot as well. It was so romantic," she sighed.

"But I just can't break up a marriage like that…and he has kids, Nikki, _kids_!"

"Sweetie, those kids will love who he loves. They will also love their mother and father, no matter what happens with their parents. I say go for it. You have a year to make your move. Better now than later."

"Hmm, you're right. Thanks, Rosie," Elizabeth said, giving her a small smile.

"No problem, Esme," Nikki teased her back. "Go get your Carlisle,"

"Okay," Elizabeth giggled and slowly got off the bed. Together, the two young women walked down the hallway after exiting the room. They ran into Ashley, Kellan, and Jackson, who gave them big hugs.

"What's up? Why the rush?" Ashley asked.

"Some Alice you are," Nikki joked. "Elizabeth's just having…men troubles,"

"I hope they can be resolved soon," Elizabeth said quietly.

"I wish you luck," Ashley said sincerely, giving both ladies a hug.

"If only I really could read Peter's emotions towards Elizabeth…" Jackson said under his breath. "You guys seemed really close at the interview,"

"Funny, Jasper…I'm gonna go all Emmett and say, 'Go Mama Cullen, get your man!'" Kellan cheered while Elizabeth blushed.

"Shut up, dude, you're embarrassing her," Nikki rolled her eyes and led her friend further to Peter's room. But he wasn't even present. Damn…

A limo pulled up in the driveway of the large hotel the Twilight cast was staying at. Jennie and her kids climbed out of the sleek black vehicle and met her husband at the doors. "Here are the children," she said in a plain voice, and turned around without a goodbye kiss or hug. She knew their marriage was ruined. The Carlisle and Esme fans hated her guts. She sulked all the way home.

"Hey, girls!" Peter greeted them.

"Hi, Daddy!" they shouted in unison.

"Come meet my friends," The kids followed him through the wide double doors all the way to his suite.

When he got there, he stopped short.

There, standing shyly by his room, was Elizabeth.

Luca, his fourteen year old, nudged him. "Dad, say something,"

The words died in Peter's throat when he saw her there. She looked more beautiful every time he looked at her.

"Hi, Peter," Elizabeth smiled at him. "Cute kids, whose are they?" She was playing dumb.

"Oh, um, they're mine...uh, girls, meet my co-star, Elizabeth Reaser."

"You play the mommy, right?" five year old Fiona asked her. "You're the pretty lady Daddy works with!"

"Yes, sweetheart, I am married to your father in the movie," Elizabeth still had her arms crossed over her chest, waiting for Peter to take her in his room where they could talk alone.

"Cool! You're so nice! I love Esme! She's one of my favorite characters!" Lola, the eight year old squealed. Pretty soon, the three girls had latched themselves onto Elizabeth. She started laughing. Random dance music played in the background and the rest of the cast joined them. Pretty soon, everyone was twirling around wildly. Rob and Kristen were making out somewhere and Mackenzie started playing with the kids. Peter loved the way Elizabeth giggled and his daughters were having the time of their life with her and the rest of the cast. When she left them to dance with Ashley, Nikki, Kellan, and Jackson, Peter took her in his arms.

"Liz..." he started. "Did you really mean it, that I'm delicious?"

She blushed. "No...I mean, yes...I mean, I don't know what I'm saying...oh, God! I'm so..."

"It's okay. I really meant that you were a hot mama. I wasn't talking about your character and I know you weren't talking about mine. You, Elizabeth Reaser, are also quirky, charming, fun, and you really do light up the room when you come into it. My kids adore you, maybe even more than their own mother," He pulled off his ring, much to her surprise, and tossed it in a nearby garbage can. Her eyes widened as he drew her closer to his chest.

"But you're not divorced," she said softly. "Peter, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you, Elizabeth. Every part of you. You're so pretty that I can't take my eyes off you," With that, he took her face in his hands and kissed her full on the mouth.

"I love you too."

This action made her eyes fill with tears of joy. They spilled down her flushed cheeks as he placed kisses lightly all over her face, her neck, her shoulder, and even down her arms. They were in their own little bubble and weren't aware of anything else going on around them. Maybe the people had left already. They really didn't know or care.

"I want you," Peter nearly growled. Elizabeth nodded. She got it. After years of friendship, it was a great time to jump into a relationship. They'd had plenty of dates anyway.

"Me too," she gasped out.

After hours of moaning, panting, rubbing each other, sucking various parts of each other's bodies, they had finally made love and were now laying next to each other in bed, her in her lacy black bra and panties, and him in his blue boxers.

"Damn, that was good, I loved feeling you, baby," Peter said, stroking her hair. Elizabeth smiled and snuggled close to him.

"I loved fucking you too, honey, and you are indeed, delicious," She licked her lips slowly and he caught her bottom lip between his teeth again.

"Ohh, Peter...I enjoyed your peter,"

That made them both burst into peals of laughter.

"Lizzie, you are the best thing that's ever been mine,"

Her eyes shone with tears. "So are you,"

"My darling Elizabeth...Esme..."

"My dear Peter...Carlisle..."

Suddenly the door slammed open. They both jumped up, looking frazzled with the bedsheets barely on them. Peter quickly covered himself and his new girlfriend.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Jennie yelled. "You're going down, whore! I TOLD you not to take the part, Peter!"

She tried to attack Elizabeth, but Peter protected her. He didn't want anyone hurting his precious girl.

"Hell no, you bitch! He came to me! I didn't steal him, we fell in love during Twilight through Breaking Dawn! So back off, Barbie!"

Jennie attempted kissing Peter, but he pushed her off him. "I'm with Liz. When you're dead, lie down!" Elizabeth joined him in saying that and started to make out like crazy in front of Jennie while she fumed her fool head off.

"Your fame is going down the drain because you know I'm more popular. Besides, your movie, The Unfinished Affair, came out when you and Peter got married. That was a bad omen for you!" Elizabeth smirked. Jennie sulked and walked out of the room like a dog who just got its tail stepped on. "I'm sorry I ruined your marriage, Peter,

Peter was smiling and trying not to laugh. "You didn't ruin it. I was getting sick of her anyway. She just got burned. We're so evil, but her fate rests in the hands of Elizabeth Reaser once Jennie sees how much we cupcake at the Breaking Dawn premiere,"

"And what we actually do in the movie," Elizabeth winked at him playfully. "Let's practice that part where I'm rolling down the hill,"

"All I have to do is catch you and hold you in my arms. It's so easy."

"But I'm terrified of heights!"

He shook his head and held her in his arms the whole night...and they slept together until the press was starting to snap pictures of them in questionable poses. They hated cameras flashing in their faces all the time. Just a few pictures were good for them.

The premiere worked out pretty well. They were able to stay away from each other while being interviewed, but after the afterparty, they couldn't take it anymore. Their favorite part of the premiere was when the kids accidentally called Elizabeth 'mommy'. It was so cute!

"When I saw that dress on you, Lizzie...I wish I ravished you in it," Peter growled, recalling the Breaking Dawn premiere. "And when Jackson kissed your other cheek, I was thinking, 'go kiss Ashley or something, you two _are _a couple in the movie you know!' I found you charming and gosh, you looked so pretty, like a doll,"

"Thank you," Elizabeth sighed, blushing at all his compliments. "You looked so handsome at the premiere, and I'm glad your wedding ring is off. No more ring for you. Flop-j is gone! Whoo-hoo!" she cheered, and they both chuckled.

"Or you could call her j-bird," Peter muttered, which made her burst into giggles. He kissed her and then they began to make out.

Liz pulled back for air. "Ohhh, you sneaky Pete, please bite me again," she moaned. "Forreals!"

And once more, he sank his teeth into her delicate flesh and she gasped softly, letting out the most sensual sounds he'd ever heard.

"I love you, Mrs. Elizabeth Facinelli," he said a year later after Breaking Dawn Part Two came out on DVD. "I hope to star in many more movies with you, baby,"

"Me too. I'm so glad we're married," she giggled, not being able to take her eyes off her wedding ring.

"I'm happy I proposed on the last day we shot part two. The cast was very surprised we actually got married. So were the fans. They were screaming at us, 'LIZTER!' and 'GO TEAM MRS. ELIZABETH FACINELLI!'"

Liz laughed at his imitation of the crazed and excited fans, and she loved life with her new husband. They were now working with each other in a lot of movies. They knew their relationship would stay strong forever.


End file.
